The cost of Receiver Optical Sub-Assemblies (ROSA) and Transmitter Optical Sub-Assemblies (TOSA) to a large extent is affected by the cost of packaging. The packaging cost in turn is often driven by cost of components used and the need to actively align the optical components within the ROSA/TOSA with high precision and within tight tolerances. Actively aligning these components also affects the cost of the manufacturing equipment, overall quality, yield, and manufacturability.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.